<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy love by Lucaslimpid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839463">Puppy love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid'>Lucaslimpid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>缺水的眩晕和高潮的狂喜是杀死恋人的最高精神致幻剂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>备注：假想夏秋再次合宿，小情侣已经交往了挺久所以没羞没臊的。又名我迫害我家1有一手(x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>烈日当空，在完全没有树荫的地方能毫秒之内杀死一个吸血鬼，毒辣的太阳就像密集的钉子雨扎在了所有人的皮肤上，压榨着所有人皮肤中的水分并且杀死了一个又一个的细胞。八月底的晚夏依旧伴随着吵闹的蝉鸣，在一侧的河道中还时不时传来一两声蛙叫，这种噪音的附和使得闷热的空气里变得更加令人烦躁。七尾太一站在农田间，他凝重地捧着一个竹编篮子，里面大大小小的新鲜瓜果的水珠还反射着耀眼的光芒，在太阳下就像一颗颗钻石。<br/>“呜呜呜呜....怎么还是这样啊——！”<br/>“吵死了！过来干活！”</p><p>“趁着学生们快开学了所以我和监督决定在最后一个星期组织夏秋合宿。”<br/>一个星期前在满开寮宣布了这个消息，对于才结束夏组公演的大家来说是一次绝佳的休假机会，然而有了上次无人岛的经验大家对左京所宣布的消息都产生了一丝恐惧，休息室没有一丝声音，甚至最活泼的夏组都没有一点附和的意思，气氛严肃又庄重。<br/>“喂，你们那眼神什么意思，这次是银泉会提供的避暑小屋。”<br/>众人似乎松了口气一样，在沉默一秒之后开始叽叽喳喳讨论起来。<br/>“诶—老爹他们提供的？真是罕见。”<br/>“超不妙的说！居然是避暑小屋！那可以拍很多大自然的照片发inst咯？”<br/>“不，我们去那里不是...”<br/>“避暑小屋~是三角形的吗？”<br/>“不，绝对不是，不能住人吧。”<br/>“真是的，听我...”<br/>“啊——那就像少女漫画一样，男主角和女主角晚上一起在森林中看萤火虫——”<br/>“你们几个都给我安静！”<br/>古市左京很吓人，所有人在这时候都回想起来对方还是个黑道成员。<br/>“总而言之，我们去那里不是玩的，夏组这次新的公演反响也很好在下次秋组公演前可以一起进行集训并且互相帮助，不要搞得跟学校修学旅行一样。”<br/>“修学！”作为年纪最小的夏组来说玩耍的热情和欲望并不会就这么简单认输。</p><p>“旅行......”但的确认输了。<br/>度假小屋在外观上并没有任何错误，作为银泉会的资产之一被保护得很好，即使说有三四十年的历史的建筑外观上看起来依旧十分气派。并且与度假小屋一起购买的还有超过十亩的土地，在这种郊区无论是进行表演练习还是发音练习都不会担心吵到任何人。但是问题就是这些土地并没有闲置，银泉会似乎每年都会派人来管理和收获一些新鲜的瓜果蔬菜给组织中的成员分享，今年似乎也找到了冤大头。<br/>“这房子当然不是免费的。”左京指出，“但这些蔬菜是免费的。”<br/>如果说只是帮忙收割农产品的话，大家并没有这么害怕，作为常年因为经费紧张而到处打工的满开剧团早已习惯这种模式，就算上次的无人岛也只是从零开始的生活罢了。但作为避暑小屋之称的房屋，居然没有空调。<br/>蝉鸣依旧，所有人站在了屋内的休息室里陷入了沉默，大家虽然穿得很清凉但是脸上的汗珠还是止不住地往下滑动。今年的夏天格外炎热，在八月底时候三伏天的迅猛高温仍然存在，就算作为本应该是避暑胜地的白天的温度都已经超过了三十度，在经过刚才的暴晒之后所有人都急需一个能拯救现代人的好机器。组员们都将目光投在左京身上，眼巴巴望着他慢慢悠悠地走进了房屋中央，从窗帘背后搬出了一个电风扇。<br/>这个电风扇看起来年纪比夏组的组员还大。<br/>“左京先生，是每个房间都有吗？”臣看大家都不说话，企图缓和一下气氛。<br/>“没有，只有客厅。”</p><p>但年轻的男孩们总是好哄的，在臣分享给大家放在保温箱中的冰淇淋后夏日的热情又回来了。他们挽起了裤腿脱下了袜子在冰凉光滑的木地板上来回奔跑，在地板上留下脚印发出呲呲的尖锐摩擦声，欢声笑语为古板的建筑注入新生的活力。以太一和九门为首的几个人在小三层楼上下来回奔跑，在每打开一个新的房间就发出“哇噢”的惊讶声，并且像小动物一般开始早早圈好自己想住的房间。<br/>“室友可以自己找，但是公平起见房屋分配要抽签。”<br/>“啊出现了，左京先生最喜欢的抽签。”<br/>“嗯...万里还是不要说这个的好...”<br/>“室友自己找正好，我和天马一间房，我才不要在没冷气的情况下还要忍受兵头那家伙。”万里揽过了站在旁边给井川打电话的天马。<br/>“啊？你丫的什么意思。”<br/>“啊？说你丫晚上磨牙又打鼾！”<br/>战线一触即发，所有人都露出好吵又好热的无奈表情。<br/>“中分头！你又在欺负我哥哥了吧！”<br/>“你又是从哪里跑下来的！？”<br/>“都别吵了！热不热啊！”幸最终提出了异议。</p><p>天马看到太一被左京又押到了田地里继续摘番茄心生一丝怜悯，天气实在是太热了就算戴了遮阳帽和墨镜的他眼前还是一片恍惚，可能再过不了多久就会中暑。他用小臂一抹下巴凝结的汗珠，侧眼就看到了蹲在不远处隐蔽的树荫下的摄津万里。<br/>“万里先生，你再偷懒会被左京先生发现的。”天马走过去也蹲了下来。<br/>“嘘，这里他看不到我。”万里眼睛并没有张开，他之前在宿舍都会有午休的习惯，现在只有悄悄躲在树荫底下打盹。<br/>“不，左京先生绝对能看见的。”天马肯定道。<br/>天马心有愧疚，在刚才的抽签他们俩抽到了一个小到有些夸张的房间，据说本来是用于单纯放置书籍的地方，但是因为来的人实在太多而特意腾出来的，虽然万里并没有显露出什么不满的情绪，但是毕竟对方一开始是想住太一抽到的那一间大床房的。天马手撑着自己的脸，在树荫下打盹的摄津万里是头一次见，以前的对方都是必须找到合适的床或者自认为舒适的地方才会开始睡觉。万里因为夏日而泛红的皮肤上还粘着散乱的浅栗色发丝，窒息又闷热的空气让他眉头轻皱，在斑驳的光斑晕染下他的睫毛变成了金色，就像真的猫科动物一样。<br/>“午安万里先生。”天马放了几个小茄子在万里的篮子里就悄悄离开了。</p><p>在天马收拾好床铺之后万里终于从左京的地狱惩罚中爬了出来，只是简单冲了个澡的万里扎起了小辫，对方看起来精疲力尽全身的肌肉都在打颤，他踉跄地倒在了薄被褥上成大字状。<br/>“都说了会被发现吧.....”<br/>“可恶......”<br/>大敞着的窗户也并没有让整个空间变得凉爽，夏夜的微风似乎不被这间房所欢迎，无法进行合理的空气流通让这间狭小得如同盒子一样的空间甚至都比其他房间要热得多，说是房间不如说是大号的微波炉。万里和天马并肩躺在了薄被褥上，才被晒过的棉花和布料散发着一股好闻的太阳的味道，虽然只要一联想到这种令人舒心的场景他们俩就变得愈发热起来，无论怎么沉下心来也只会被蛙鸣和人声吵得更加烦心。<br/>天马能感受到一股无名的热量，在这个房间环绕着他们俩，汗水开始慢慢渗出浸湿了他的腋下和后背，这种缺少冷气的夜晚只有在野外拍戏的时候才出现过。因为出汗而导致他的心跳开始加速，五感敏感起来后甚至能听到自己的心跳声炸裂着自己的耳膜，直击大脑。在黑夜中天马开始不停地更换自己的睡姿，被汗粘住的衣服布料在此时变得像狗皮膏药一样，他每转一次身就要重新拉扯下粘附在自己后背或者肚子上的衣服，发出不满的哼声。<br/>“天马，别转了。”当天马再次侧睡时万里抓住了天马的手腕。<br/>天马和万里陷入了对视，两个人在黑夜中不语，过高的气温被他们的鼻息一次又一次地加温，布料摩擦的声音消失之后房间陷入了暂时的平静，就算是鸣叫声也在这一刻忽然消失，天马只能听到他自己的心跳声，或许是因为太热而响彻了整个房间。<br/>又或许是万里试探性的接吻而响彻他的大脑。<br/>情欲上升得太快就如同气温一样开始沸腾，他们在狭窄的房间中到处摸索着，生怕碰撞到老旧的实木家具，在最开始还只是半跪着轻柔地索吻，到后面开始了拥吻，因为渴望触碰而变得毛手毛脚起来。天马快速地脱掉了那黏糊又碍事的短袖T恤，被汗液浸湿的棉布终于离开了他的身体，在闷热的夜风袭来时解脱了刚才还被汗水覆盖的皮肤，夜晚终于有了一丝凉意。两个男孩借着屋外的花园小灯的一丝白光贴在了一起，因为接吻而喷出的热气在他们之间形成一个小型的圆。天马在上一秒才解放的皮肤又被万里的双手覆上，对方的掌心的温度比平时要高，感觉比逛街时偷偷牵手还要来得炽热。<br/>万里因为缺少空调而扎起来的小辫也被这慌乱又热情的接吻耷拉下来，细碎柔软的发丝落在了他的脸间，由于薄汗的关系都沾在了皮肤上。万里在胡乱地乱抹两次到耳边毫无成效之后开始烦躁起来，他的气息都变得更加粗重，最后一丝理智被拉扯导致他的动作更加侵略性。<br/>天马将挂绕在万里肩颈后的双手收回，他用手一把抹过了对方黏在脸上的大部分发丝向后一压，男孩们也因为这股力而暂时分开了热情的吻，留下亮晶晶的唾液在彼此的嘴边。<br/>万里的整张脸都露了出来，月光和灯光反射着他身上的薄汗，不同于日常头发的修饰，精致的五官被完全暴露在了视线中，因为夏日的高温而浮起了一层微红在皮肤上，只有那深蓝色的眼睛里在翻腾着。天马感受到了比天气还要炎热的感觉，是从万里脸颊传来的高温，他觉得自己也快要融化了。<br/>空气中只有两个人因为刚才的热情而留下的呼吸声，晚夏的最后一声蝉鸣格外猖狂，几乎盖住了其他房间闷闷的谈话声。他们同频率呼吸着，每一口气都尝试抚平刚才热血上头的索求，发热的身体还散发着热量，就像两颗小火球，在这一刻似乎两人又回到了之前冷静的假象。<br/>“万里先生…”好热啊。<br/>万里的头发还是从天马的手指间滑落了下来，遮住了左边的眼睛，是他没有见过的景象。<br/>啊…真是太热了。天马头晕目眩又不自觉地亲上了万里，就像动物本能一样，快速又热烈的动作又像夏天一样。<br/>天马几乎要窒息在这次的长吻中，失去呼吸节奏的他的脑袋就像被隔水加热的巧克力一样失去了形状，甚至还在咕噜冒着甜腻的泡泡。他迷离地离开了万里的嘴唇，像小狗一样微张开了嘴，嘴角还残留着不知道是自己还是男朋友的唾液。他开始大口呼吸着新鲜空气，趁着万里开始向下舔舐时向后倾仰将整个身体的曲线拉到最舒展的位置。他的后腰还被万里环抱着，对方亲吻着他胸膛的感觉酥麻难耐，他感觉到自己现在的脸已经热得能煎蛋的程度。<br/>万里干脆托起了天马，将半跪着的姿势发展成站立，常年秋组的拉练做这种体力活还是游刃有余。才短暂分开的两人又贴合在了一起，被猛然抱起来的天马吓得从嘴里漏出几个音节，和着刚才的口水零碎地沿着下颌线流下。<br/>咚！<br/>天马被吓了一跳，才从仰姿被强行拉回的他还没有反应怎么回事。<br/>在万里头顶正上方的老式吊灯剧烈地摇晃着，连接的电线发出吱呀的声音，一晃一摆的金属反射着从窗外射进来的微光，将光斑投照在了纸门上。天马被烘烤的大脑用了好几秒才组织好了前因后果，在万里痛苦地呻吟时候合时宜地笑了起来。<br/>“可恶...你这家伙...”万里似乎被撞得有些晕乎，重心不稳地又跪了下来。<br/>“哈哈...抱歉抱歉，万里先生你没事吧？”<br/>“很有事。”万里嘟囔着。<br/>疼痛并没有消磨情欲肆意的气氛，反到因为手忙脚乱的小插曲而变得更加急不可待。天马被万里重新按到在了榻榻米上，在其之上的薄薄一层被褥并没有减缓多少冲击，他也体会到了刚才万里的疼痛。天马双手还挂在万里的脖子上，在胡乱的嘴唇相碰的过程中垂下来的发梢搔得他直泛痒，万里的手也不同于以前的温柔，他急躁地拉下了天马的运动短裤和平底裤并将其扔到了一边。<br/>又是一声叮叮当当的小声响，估计是布料打翻了万里带来的防晒霜和护肤品，然而在这种情况下两人都无法分心与其他事物。<br/>狭小的房间屹立在中变成了整栋楼声音的存储箱，老旧的日式房屋多为木与纸构建成的，这种漏音的情况下他们俩能听到来自左右两边的谈话声，从高低不同的音色大概能分清楚是哪一个组的成员。不仅如此，进入午夜后昆虫也加入这片黑暗开始了夏天的多重奏，就像他们的千秋乐一般现在的虫鸣格外大声，吵闹至极的声音全都混杂在了一起似乎掩盖了这间小屋里情色的水渍声。他们翻动的声音在房间里发出闷响，布料摩擦的声音，不小心碰到家具的声音，喘息的声音，全在昏暗的夜里发生。天马别过脸去，因为扩张时的不适也让他皱眉轻哼着，即使如此双手并没有从万里的后颈离开过，他的手指因为莫名其妙的紧张而搅乱着万里的颈发，汗液也让这些柔软又纤细的发丝粘附在手上。<br/>万里顺着天马的嘴唇向下亲吻，黏糊又高温地留下一系列记号，每一次着落和抬起都带着短暂的银线在中间，每一次亲吻和舔舐也让天马的皮肤更加升温。万里在完成扩张之后将天马像侧一翻，他抚摸着因为近几天的拉练而分界出皮肤颜色的后脖颈，小麦色就像一个巨大的项圈将天马的脖子完全覆盖。作为正在休假的演员完全不需要担心晒痕的关系，但在凌乱的被褥衬托下，能勾勒出形状的晒痕就像另类的鞭痕一般色情。<br/>万里在完全将阴茎埋入时，天马全身都颤抖了一下，他的双手不自觉向前拉伸，刚才还抬起的头也磕在白色的被褥上。这次的姿势还是第一次尝试，万里无法看到天马的表情，他只能看到对方的蝴蝶骨因为抽插带来的快感而浮现又下沉，锻炼良好的肌肉在月光下显得格外漂亮。现在的他们比平常的心跳更快，将近三十度的夜晚此时此刻如同催情剂，万里流下的汗水从下巴滴落在天马的腰窝上凝聚成一颗小小的水滴，在抽插中来回摇动最后继续向下滑去。<br/>天马的呻吟断断续续从枕头里发出来，本来想阻止漏出声音的他却因为太热而频频从枕头上抬起头。已经变得粘稠的唾液在他半张嘴时流了出来，快感的刺激让他的手指伸出被褥外不断抠着榻榻米，用力至指节发白也没有停下。从前列腺传来的快感让全身又冷又热，就像一股股环状电流在他的全身上下移动，让他全身变成一个容易触电的导体，而万里的触碰则是电流。<br/>真是太热了…。<br/>天马的汗打湿了他胸前的布料，他现在全身都变得粘粘的，不断的出汗让他们俩分享的被褥变得又黏又脏，当作的被子的薄毯也不知道在刚才被踢去了哪儿，狭小的房间太过于拥挤导致他的手甚至能够到老旧的纸门。天马的指甲指尖都在发抖，变得发粘的手指在光滑的木门框上留下指纹印，又随着主人被拖回去而拉长了尾巴。<br/>万里的抽插变得越来越粗暴，他开始失去所有的理性和耐心，像真正的动物在月光下交配。这种最原始的冲动在气温的刺激下愈发突显，荷尔蒙和热量让两个人的脑子都变成了液体，火山爆发似地将理智流满了整个房间伴随着热气淹没了两个人的心。两人没有了平常性爱的言语，因为开始极度缺水而干涸的喉咙急剧收拢，像是漫步在沙漠般的口渴让他们只剩下嘶哑的喘息和低吟声。万里天马眼前就像鱼眼视角一样虚幻，快感直击大脑让他无意识地抚摸着万里的脸颊，热量把他们吸附在一起又交融在一起，迷幻和高潮在高温的夏夜里。</p><p>缺水的眩晕和高潮的狂喜是杀死恋人的最高精神致幻剂。</p><p>天马被快正午的太阳光晃醒了，当他睁开眼睛时候就对上万里的视线，看起来像刚洗完澡的万里正在给头发抹护发精油，空气中昨夜遗留的汗臭和腥臭也被好闻的橘子味代替，多亏了清晨的阵雨虽然还是很闷热但是比前几天要好不少。<br/>“...早上好。”天马坐起来拉开了盖在自己身上的薄毯，他的腹部还黏黏的，汗液和精液估计还在自己的皮肤上。<br/>“噢—早上好，快去洗澡，不然太一那几个小子摘了菜回来要抢浴室了。”<br/>万里放下了精油开始收拾保养品口袋和行李，顺便把刚才使用的洗发水和沐浴露摆在了天马跟前。天马全身都在痛，他看了下自己的身上大大小小的淤青估计都是因为昨天晚上摸黑磕碰到的，这比拉练的危险系数高多了。<br/>咚！<br/>天马又听到了熟悉的闷响，他抬头看到万里和摇晃的吊灯一切都充满既视感。<br/>“....噗。”<br/>“喂。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈等等——”<br/>男孩们扭成了一团，在狭小的盒子里到处乱滚，打闹中交叉出的爱意成为了新一天的新能量。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>